Hurt
by Deadlyfury
Summary: Depuis plusieurs semaines, Harold et Astrid ont mystérieusement une relation sous silence. Tous les deux souffrent de cette distance et plus rien ne va. Il ne lui parle pas, elle l'ignore... Tout semble montrer que quelque chose ronge leurs coeurs abandonnés et les tourmente. Mais sous cette nuit de Snoggletog... Plus rien ne doit être caché et ça, les Dieux l'ont bien décidé.


**Hi Everybody !**

 **Comment vous allez ? Quelle tristesse hein ? C'est la fin de la magiiiie de noël... Et 2017 approche à grands pas...**

 **MAIS puisque DeadlyFury vous aime et aussi.. Parce qu'elle vous l'avait promis... Voici un petit OS (enfiiin, il a deux chapitres) qui se passe en gros dans la période de la série.**

 **C'est Snoggletog. Ils ont donc 18 ans environ et quelques évolutions se sont fait paraître... Notamment chez leurs ennemis...**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir cette première partie en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ! Vous aurez pleins de réponses dans la deuxième partie si celui-ci vous tracasse... ;)**

 **Bonne lecture, bisous !**

 **D.F.**

 **Musique : Christina Aguilera - Hurt (Official Instrumental)**

* * *

Hurt - Partie 1

On dit souvent que les gestes dévoilent bien plus que les mots. C'est une leçon que beaucoup de gens retiennent et pour preuve, la plupart parviennent à obtenir ce qu'ils ont tant voulu depuis des années. Mais ce soir-là, à Snoggletog, deux jeunes adultes ne parviennent pas à s'entendre. Ils auraient espéré que cette méthode marche efficacement avec eux, mais au contraire, cela les sépare encore plus. Pourtant, ils sont là, avec leurs amis, autour de cette table à rire et à parler des dragons et de bons souvenirs d'enfances… Sans que personne ne sache véritablement que derrière deux sourires se cachent deux cœurs malades. C'est une vérité douloureuse qui les tourmente l'un comme l'autre. Ils essayent de faire comme si de rien n'était… Mais le moindre regard qu'ils parviennent à se donner les met dans l'embarras total.

La seule personne qui le remarque, c'est Ingrid.

Discrètement, elle pose alors sa main sur le bras de son amie pour essayer de comprendre ce qui ne va pas, mais celle-ci, la rejette. Elle s'en veut. Elle regrette tellement de choses. Elle voudrait mourir tout de suite si elle s'écoutait. Elle voudrait disparaître et ne plus jamais croiser ce merveilleux regard qui ne perd pas une seconde à la chercher. Pourtant, c'est difficile de faire semblant alors qu'il est en face d'elle ! Et c'est bien ce qui l'affecte le plus. Elle voit sa douleur aussi. Elle voit sa peur et cette horrible gêne brûlante. Son cœur bat terriblement. Ses oreilles bourdonnent. Tout autour d'elle, les blagues idiotes de Kranedur ne se font plus entendre. Elle finit par arrêter de rire et enfin, elle l'observe. Elle observe chacun de ses traits. Elle fixe ses yeux envoûtants et se noient dans cette infinité perdue. Elle compte chaque battement de cils qu'il fait et scrute avec envie l'affinité de ses lèvres. Elle se sent prisonnière.

Plus rien ne la possède. Elle semble perdre possession de son corps et aussitôt, elle se met à paniquer. Alors… Elle baisse les yeux et fait semblant de s'intéresser à son ragoût de mouton. Les voix délirantes de ses amis lui reviennent, la musique berce ses oreilles et les rires qu'elle entend lui ravivent un sourire délicat. Elle se lève doucement et adresse un regard amical chaleureux à chacun d'entre eux, _sauf,_ à lui.

« Où tu vas Astrid ? Demande Rustik en s'essuyant les yeux à force d'avoir rire.

\- Je vais prendre l'air.

\- Tu veux que je vienne ? »

Les yeux de son amie semblent sincères. Elle sait qu'elle veut l'aider mais elle souhaite se débrouiller seule et faire face à ce problème elle-même. Ingrid sait toute l'histoire… Mais ce n'est pas à elle de tout régler. Alors, Astrid lui adresse un « Non, ne t'en fais pas, reste-là. » accueilli d'un joli sourire forcé puis elle la force à relâcher son poignet délicatement. En sortant, elle sent le regard de ses amis sur elle, _et également le sien_. Mais elle ne se retourne pas et fait face.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouve dehors, sous la fraicheur de la nuit et la beauté de la lune, elle se sent déjà mieux. Une chaleur certaine et rassurante lui réchauffe le cœur alors qu'elle sent la pression redescendre doucement. Tout semble s'adoucir. Tempête finit même par la rejoindre, contente de la voir à ses côtés. Astrid se met alors à sourire véritablement pour la première fois depuis aujourd'hui. Sans réfléchir, elle enroule ses bras autour du cou de sa dragonne vipère qui tente d'enfouir sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie, lui adressant quelques caresses brutales mais sincères. La dragonne ronronne et la fille sourit. Elle ne dit aucun mot. Elle regarde simplement fixement sa meilleure amie en face d'elle, puis, tout en laissant une main sur ses écailles échauffantes, elle marche avec elle dans le village sans but. Les lumières brillantes de toutes les couleurs redonnent un éclat de bonheur à la jeune fille. Elle se sent ailleurs et oublie un instant son plus grand tracas. Elle ne souhaite être nul part ailleurs qu'ici, avec Tempête, dans le calme et la beauté de Snoggletog. Elle n'entend seulement que la musique estival de la Grande salle et les craquèlements de neige sous ses bottes en fourrure. Elle ne sent que la chaleur de Tempête et le froid sur le bout de son nez. Mais elle est bien. Si seulement, elle espérait ne pas le croiser jusqu'à demain matin…

Lorsqu'elle atteint la falaise au bout du village, il fait un peu plus sombre mais pas assez pour qu'elle ne distingue plus chaque écaille de sa dragonne. Celle-ci s'avance alors en trottinant vers ce coin et se met à rouler avec amusement dans la neige sous le regard attendri de sa dresseuse. Elle rugit de bonheur et bientôt, sa queue vient faire tomber Astrid dans la neige soudainement. Dans un rire d'éclate, la fille tente de se relever et se jette sur sa meilleure amie. Aussitôt, Tempête referme ses ailes autour d'elle et roule plusieurs fois à nouveau sur cette épaisse couche blanche. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Beurk se noya dans les rires et la bonne humeur qui ravit une certaine Hofferson. Les deux amies se chamaillent longuement et lorsque la fatigue se fait enfin sentir… Tempête se couche tranquillement, une aile autour de sa dresseuse pour la réchauffer. La jeune femme est allongée contre le flan de son amie et n'oserait bouger pour rien au monde.

« Merci Tempête… » Murmure t-elle.

Un ronronnement adoucit ses oreilles. Un sourire parcoure ses lèvres… Elle ferme les yeux.

« Ça me manque, tu sais… »

Sa voix s'était brisée sous ses mots. Tempête relève la tête doucement, curieuse, regardant son amie avec amour. Elle comprend de quoi elle veut parler… C'est une dragonne mais elle sait ressentir les tracas d'Astrid. Il est vrai que depuis longtemps, elles ne s'étaient pas amusées comme ça. Du moins, depuis… _Ce jour-là._ Pensant à de doux souvenirs en compagnie de sa meilleure amie, Astrid sent le sommeil arrivé à grands pas. Intérieurement, elle se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux comme Snoggletog. Elle et Tempête. Ici. Allongées dans la neige, sous la lumière des guirlandes lumineuses et de la pleine lune…

Soudain, un crépitement singulier se fait entendre. Surprise, elle se redresse et se retourne, le regard brillant de fatigue. Aucun son ne parvient à sortir de sa bouche néanmoins, elle sent pourtant sa respiration s'accélérer.

« Je t'ai cherché partout. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se relève si vite sur ses jambes qu'elle en perd l'équilibre. Tempête relève la tête curieusement et observe l'attitude embarrassante de son amie. Préférant la laisser se confronter à ce qui l'inquiète depuis tant de temps, elle s'éclipse discrètement sous son regard indiscret qui semble incapable de quitter des yeux la personne en face d'elle.

« Harold.

\- Astrid. »

La tension est à son comble. Aucun mot n'est adressé mais pourtant, tous les deux ressentent cette même sensation affreuse. Le silence ne fait qu'empirer les choses, les faisant perdre tout courage incessant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il semble le seul à trouver les mots. Elle, la bouche entrouverte, semble totalement paralysée de tout son corps. Elle, Astrid Hofferson, si forte et téméraire habituellement se retrouve inerte devant la propre personne d'Harold, cet homme qui était depuis longtemps son plus proche ami.

« Rien. J'avais envie de prendre l'air. »

Il l'observe longuement. Ses yeux cherchant la profondeur des siens à la recherche de la moindre lueur qui la trahirait.

« Tu mens. » Dit-il simplement d'un ton neutre.

Elle baisse les yeux et renifle doucement, esquissant un sourire moqueur comme pour retrouver sa gestuelle habituelle –du moins, essayant.- Mais Harold ne tombe pas dans le piège. Elle a beau faire comme si de rien n'était, il voit sa gêne et son ignorance. Ses tracas et sa colère.

« Ça marche pas avec moi Haddo…

\- Arrête Astrid. S'il te plait. »

Son ton n'est pas froid ni dur, pourtant, la fermeté qu'il y ajoute suffit amplement à Astrid pour qu'elle se décide à abandonner sa comédie faussement jouée.

« J'aimerai que tu me parles.

\- Que je te parle de quoi ?

\- Ça fait des semaines entières que tu m'ignores.

\- C'est toi qui m'ignores Harold.

\- Non. »

Elle soupire et se tourne pour venir s'avancer un peu plus vers le rebord de la colline. Elle remarque tout juste l'absence de Tempête mais ne montre pas plus que ça ce manque. Elle scrute l'océan, considérant que ce serait plus simple de se concentrer de cette façon.

« Tu ne m'auras pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

\- Je ne cache rien ! Dit-elle en haussant la voix.

\- C'est l'impression que j'ai de toute façon. Tu refuses de me parler, tu trouves toujours une excuse pour t'enfuir et dès que je suis à côté de toi tu t'en vas quelques minutes à peine plus tard comme si… Tu me détestais.

\- Je ne te déteste pas Harold.

\- Bah alors explique-moi !

\- Y a rien à expliquer. »

Sans lui adresser un regard, elle s'éloigne alors, longeant le bord pour se diriger un peu plus à l'Ouest du village.

« Tu vois ? Tu t'enfuis à nouveau ! » S'exclame t-il dans son dos.

Elle se stoppe net et sans qu'il puisse le voir, se mord les lèvres. Baissant les yeux vers ses doigts qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de tortiller, elle souffle tant qu'elle peut, libérant cette horrible pression qui ronge son cœur.

« Astrid… ? »

Elle le sent s'approcher d'elle. Elle entend ses pas se rapprocher. Elle tente de faire disparaître cette boule dans sa gorge qui menace d'éclater à tout moment. Derrière elle, il s'est arrêté. Sa main vient toucher son bras et instinctivement il sent son corps se tendre. Il se recule et baisse la tête, le cœur brisé de toute cette ignorance injustifiée.

« Je t'en pris… Parle-moi… »

Elle ne répond pas. Elle n'y arrive pas. Tous ces mots qu'elle meurt d'envie de lui dire sont bloqués. Là. Dans sa gorge. Et c'est tellement affreux… Le silence continue de vivre sans interruption, laissant ces deux jeunes gens dans l'incompréhension totale. Alors qu'il s'apprête à définitivement partir pour la laisser à nouveau tranquille, sa voix lui parvient :

« Je suis désolée. »

Cette fois-ci, elle se décide à lui faire face. Ses yeux brillent d'émotion sans pour autant qu'ils expriment de futurs larmes. Elle semble décidée à affronter ce problème commun.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Si je t'ai ignorée.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as ignoré Astrid ? »

Incapable de répondre, elle se met à nouveau à paniquer. Elle secoue la tête doucement de gauche à droite sans interruption, fermant les yeux comme si elle était entrain de s' échapper d'un mauvais cauchemar.

« Est-ce que… C'est à cause… De ce qu'il s'est passé, là-bas ? » Demande-t-il, la gorge nouée.

Le regard d'Astrid semble alors s'éclaircir d'une détermination vivante.

« Oui. »

Harold se passe une main dans les cheveux, devenant tout à coup nerveux. Il soupire et se met à fixer le sol.

« À moi de te poser une question, est-ce que c'était réel ? »

Cette demande était froide et sèche de la part d'Astrid. Sans émotion propre ou même envie.

« Q-quoi ? Mais bien-sûr que oui ! »

Il fait alors un pas en avant, à nouveau sur de lui.

« Bien-sûr que c'était réel. »

Elle baisse la tête, un air dérangé et déçu sur le visage.

« J'en ai pas l'impression, Harold.

\- C'est pour ça que t'es distante ?

\- Non… Ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Alors quoi Astrid ! Ça fait des semaines que je me pose trente-six mille questions ! J'en ai marre d'y penser jour et nuit ! Explique-toi !

\- Ce baiser m'a changé, Harold. »

Le cœur du jeune homme se réchauffe mais d'une certaine manière, il angoisse. Il ne sait pas vraiment dans quel sens le prendre. Ce souvenir-là, il s'en souvient parfaitement. Ce jour, où, tout semblait se réconcilier et où l'alliance avec Mala se construisait.

« Je… Je ne comprends pas…

\- Tu m'as embrassé.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Comment ça pourquoi ? Ça paraît clair, non ?

\- Pas pour moi.

\- C'est toi qui t'es enfuie, Astrid.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Alors ?

\- Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi… »

Elle semble perdre peu à peu son sang-froid. Ses émotions reprennent le dessus et elle sait… Elle sait qu'un instant ou l'autre elle va craquer.

« Tu m'en as donné des explications quand tu m'as embrassé i ans ? Demande t-il, un sourire mesquin au coin des lèvres.

\- Ce n'était pas pareil.

\- Bien-sûr que si… (Il soupire fortement) Qu'est-ce qui se passe As… Tu-tu ne voulais pas c'est ça ? Ça t'a dérangé ?

\- … Peut-être. » Répond t-elle après un silence.

Cette fois-ci, il n'avait plus envie de rire. Son cœur venait de rater un battement et des frissons désagréables de déception parcouraient son corps. Il la regarde profondément, cherchant lui-même à comprendre son attitude quelque peu… Étonnante.

« On a réussi à convaincre Mala de rejoindre nos rangs… Souffle-t-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Nous avons trouvé un plan d'attaque.

\- Oui.

\- Le soir-même, tu m'embrasses.

\- Tu étais inquiète. Je voulais simplement…

\- Non. Tu l'as pas fais pour ça.

\- C'est vrai.

\- As-tu idée de ce que j'ai ressenti après ça ?

\- Tu es entrain de perdre la tête sérieux. Quand c'était toi ça ne semblait pas te déranger. »

Elle tremble de froid. Ses yeux fixent ses pieds, le moral complètement baissé. Elle est incapable de se comprendre elle-même, c'est ça le pire. La voyant frotter ses bras et se dandiner d'une jambe à l'autre, Harold s'approche d'elle et tente de la prendre dans ses bras mais celle-ci le repousse, à contre-coeur.

« Non… Harold.

\- Tu as froid ! »

À nouveau, il tente de l'approcher mais cette fois-ci elle le repousse violemment et cri plus fort « NON. » en espérant qu'il prenne ses distances… Ce qu'il fait alors, le souffle court. Un léger silence se fait naître dans lequel la colère d'Harold se met à grandir, libérant ses émotions des semaines passées resurgir. Ses lèvres tremblent et ses yeux semblent se remplir de quelques larmes d'émotion forte. Son cœur est blessé et jamais auparavant il ne s'était senti aussi mal de toute sa vie… Aussi… Humilié.

« Tu m'as rendu mon baiser Astrid… Tu… L'as fais… »

Sa voix à présent, est dure et particulièrement forte.

« Je…

\- Tu m'as embrassé aussi. Je n'étais pas tout seul. Tu ne m'as pas repoussé.

\- Mais…

\- Tu prétends ne pas en avoir eu envie ? Pourtant la seule chose qui me revient en mémoire chaque seconde c'est ce que tu m'as dis… »

La voix du dragonnier semble de plus en plus mêler à des sanglots de tracas et de colère.

« … Tu as dis que tu m'aimais. »

Elle lève ses yeux brillants vers lui et en le fixant, elle perd toute connexion à la réalité. Ce regard là lui fait mal. Il est douloureux, poignant et horriblement blessé. Elle lui faisait du mal.

« Tu as dus mal entendre. »

Pourtant, elle ose encore dire le contraire.

« Non. Tu l'as dis…

\- Arrête ça.

\- Tu mens.

\- Harold…

\- Tu mens.

\- S'il te plait.

\- TU MENS ! »

Elle sursaute légèrement.

« Pourquoi tu as dis ça alors ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que c'était sur le coup parce que de toutes les façons je ne te croirai pas Astrid ! Tu as dis que tu m'aimais parce que tu le pensais vraiment !

\- Non… Non…

\- On aurait pu continuer sur cette voie la ! On aurait pu ! Moi tout ce que j'attendais c'est qu'on en parle ! Je ne faisais que ça Astrid ! Chaque soir et chaque matin, je regardais autour de moi dans l'espoir de te voir apparaître à côté de moi, le plus beau sourire du monde sur ton visage… Mais tu t'enfuyais ! Tu t'enfuyais comme une lâche ! Incapable de me regarder en face tout ça pourquoi ? Hein ? T'as une explication ? Tu sais combien de nuit je me suis empêché de dormir parce que j'espérais fortement que le lendemain soit une meilleure journée pour nous ?

\- Je ne suis pas… Une lâche… Grogne t-elle.

\- J'espérais mieux de ta part…

\- Tu as tout faux… Tout Harold… Tu parles d'attente ? Mais tu sais combien de jours je t'ai attendu moi alors que tu préférais échanger avec Mala ? »

Harold pousse un rictus, secouant la tête de désespérassions.

« N'essaye pas de mêler Mala à ça pour me faire porter le chapeau. Et puisque tu le dis, je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait te déranger… Tu viens de nier ouvertement que tes sentiments étaient faux.

\- Tu n'as rien compris.

\- Ouais… À tous les coups. »

Soupirant doucement, il lui adresse un sourire forcé presque malfaisant puis il se retourne en direction du village, près à s'en aller. Décidé à oublier et à la laisser dans ses caprices, il s'en va, une boule affreuse au creux du ventre et une déception infernale. Astrid, quant à elle, refuse de voir le jeune homme s'en aller. Cet homme là. Celui qu'elle aime follement mais qu'elle refuse de voir souffrir. Des tournis commencent à lui embrouiller la tête, elle a tellement peur de le perdre qu'elle finit même par crier son nom qui résonne surement à des kilomètres à la ronde. Elle accoure derrière lui et le rattrape sans pour autant se jeter sur lui. Il se retourne et la regarde, le regard avide de toute expression, attendant partiellement son explication.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Écoute je suis désolée ! Je… Je pensais vraiment que j'y arriverais ! J'ai passé toute ma vie à me battre pour ce que j'avais et au moment où j'ai la chance de pouvoir t'obtenir, je foire tout ! Mais je refuse de te laisser croire que rien de ce qu'il s'est passé ne pas marqué ou ne m'a rien fait ! Au contraire, c'était le plus bel instant de toute ma vie ! Tu veux que je te dise ? Depuis que ça s'est déroulé je ne fais que penser à toi, chaque seconde de ma vie me rapporte à toi et à tes mimiques ! Chaque nuit, je m'imagine à tes côtés et je rêve de pouvoir passer des instants merveilleux avec toi ! Mes yeux ne semblent pas pouvoir regarder autre chose que toi. Toi. Toi. Et toujours toi ! Je t'aime Harold ! C'est vrai ! Mais c'est bien ça qui me fait peur ! J'ai peur de te décevoir ! J'ai peur de te blesser ! Car je me trouve nul et incompétente ! Je ne suis pas faite pour ça ! Quand les autres te faisaient du mal, je disais rien et ça me ronge de l'intérieur parce que je sais que si j'avais réagis ça aurait tout changé ! »

Cette fois-ci, ses émotions l'avaient emporté et elle pleurait. Elle, Astrid Hofferson. La viking la plus forte de Beurk, pleurée pour un garçon qu'elle détestait auparavant… Quoi de plus ridicule ? Tête baissée, les yeux fermés et la lèvre pincée, Astrid a enfin craqué. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, Harold s'approche et finit par lui prendre les mains délicatement. Il les caresse de ses pouces et elle relève ses yeux vers lui. Il semble s'être adoucit.

« De quoi as-tu peur Astrid ?

\- J'ai peur de tout.

\- Il y a bien quelque chose en particulier…

\- Non… Tout. J'ai peur de ce que vont penser les gens de moi si je sors avec toi… J'ai peur qu'ils voient en moi quelqu'un de faible, qu'il me voit autrement que ce que je suis… J'ai peur de ce que je vais ressentir… Peur de où ça va nous mener… Peur d'être amoureuse. Ça me terrifie… C'est la première fois… Et ça m'est tombé dessus si vite que… (Elle souffle fortement, ses lèvres tremblent) Je ne suis pas censée… Pas censée… Je suis une Hofferson, je dois rester forte… Je me suis sentie obligée de m'éloigner de toi… Je voulais que tu abandonnes… Regarde où ça me mène l'amour… Je m'effondre à la moindre dispute… »

 _ **(** **Christina Aguilera - Hurt (Official Instrumental ))**_

Il a dut se passer un moment avant qu'Harold se décide à se séparer d'elle. Ses mains glissent des siennes si lentement que ça semble faire partis de ses adieux. Elle l'observe intensément, cherchant à comprendre et lorsqu'elle découvre son regard s'assombrir, son visage se masquer d'un voile horriblement glacial… Elle perd pied. Et il ne lui reste plus qu'à écouter ses derniers mots :

« Tu as… Peur… Des gens ? Attends deux minutes. Tu refuses de sortir avec moi… Tu refuses de vivre enfin ce dont on attend depuis des années… Tout ça pour quoi… Pour ta putain de fierté ?

\- Qu-quoi ? Non…

\- SI ! C'est exactement ce que tu viens de dire Astrid ! Tu as peur du regard des gens ! Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de ce qu'ils pourraient penser en te voyant avec quelqu'un comme moi ?! Ça te gêne d'aimer l'avorton du village ? T'en as honte au point de t'en faire du mal ? De m'en faire du mal ?!

\- Harold ! Non !

\- Pardon de t'avoir fait perdre du temps alors ! Tu ferais mieux de garder ta fierté et ta force tant qu'il est encore tant. Trainer avec moi ça te donne de mauvaises influences, non ? Moi aussi ça me fait peur d'être amoureux Astrid ! Mais tu veux que je te dise ?! Contrairement à toi j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que les gens peuvent penser ! J'en ai rien à faire si ça les dérange ! Si je change ! Si je m'affaibli ! Car je sais que si je le fais, c'est pour toi et personne d'autre ! Je change sans le savoir car tu es la seule personne au monde sur des millions qui parvient à me comprendre ! Mais à croire que je me trompais ! En fait, t'es comme tout le monde ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi et à ton arrogance idiote ! »

Il s'éloigne. Loin. Très loin. Ses poings sont serrés et sa rage et sa déception semblent tels… Qu'il finit par éclater. Astrid hurle. Elle lui court après. Elle refuse de le voir partir… Elle refuse qu'il l'abandonne et qu'il l'oublie. Elle l'aime. Oh oui, elle l'aime. C'est pas possible. C'est un cauchemar. Un tourbillon ténébreux qui ensorcèle ses actes et ses gestes. Elle le rattrape, s'accroche à son bras… Mais il la repousse si fort qu'elle manque de tomber.

« NON ! » Cri t-il.

Les yeux du dragonnier sont remplis de larmes. Il reprend son chemin doucement, toujours poursuivi par Astrid qui ne se décide pas à le lâcher. Elle pleure et décide d'oublier qui elle est. Qu'importe ce que pensent les gens autour d'elle. Elle ne veut pas… Le perdre.

« Harold ! Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas…

\- Laisse-moi tranquille.

\- S'il te plait ! Regarde-moi ! REGARDE-MOI ! »

Mais il arrive déjà chez lui. Ouvrant la porte à la volée, il ne lui adresse pas le moindre regard et la lui claque au nez. Elle tente de l'ouvrir mais elle est bloquée… Alors elle la frappe de ses poings, appelant son nom mainte fois pour qu'il lui ouvre. Harold, trop blessé et détruit, ne se décide pas à lui ouvrir, laissant ses cris retentirent derrière la porte dans l'ignorance.

« HAROLD ! Ouvre-moi j't'en pris ! » Sanglote t-elle.

Mais elle savait pertinemment que ça ne pouvait plus rien changer… Elle se laisse glisser à genoux contre la porte, posant sa tête tout contre, murmurant à voix basse.

« Je suis désolée… Désolée… Ne me laisse pas… Pas avec ce qui nous attend demain… »

Elle ne voulait que ce soit définitif. Demain ils partent pour la guerre… Elle sait que le danger sera plus important. Que des morts il y aura surement… Elle ne souhaite pas que sa dernière vision de lui ce soit cette colère intense qu'elle a décrite dans ses yeux. Sanglotant tout contre la porte, assise dans la neige, elle ferme les yeux et continue de murmurer son nom intensément en espérant qu'il puisse lui ouvrir et qu'elle s'explique. Mais c'était déjà trop tard car de son côté, Harold s'était déjà réfugié. Il a si mal à la poitrine qu'il a l'impression d'être consumé de l'intérieur. À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça autrefois… Astrid venait de l'humilier sans le vouloir, mais elle l'avait fait… Et le fait qu'elle le considère toujours comme la petite honte du village ça ne pouvait que le blessé plus amplement.

Après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, tous les exploits qu'il avait assuré… N'était-il pas devenu ce que tout le monde avait toujours souhaité ? Pourtant, aux yeux de la fille qu'il aime, il semblait toujours être ce garçon perdu de 15 ans.

Et ça, il avait du mal à l'accepter.


End file.
